Colonel Zol
Colonel Bakarashin Iinodevitch Zol is a high-ranking member of Shocker and a major antagonist in the original 1971 Kamen Rider series. A former Nazi, Zol joined Shocker after the end of World War II and is the first Shocker commander faced by the Kamen Riders. Because of his cybernetic implants, Zol has the power to transform into the kaijin Wolf Man. He was portrayed by Jirō Miyaguchi. History Origin Colonel Zol was originally born in Leipzig, Germany. He later became a Nazi and was assigned to the Auschwitz concentration camp. While working there, Zol served as the superior of General Monster, a future Neo-Shocker member. He also lost an eye due to a gas leak and covered its scar with an eye patch. After World War II ended, Zol was invited to join Shocker by its Great Leader. Zol accepted and chose to keep his old Nazi uniform as a show of pride in his past despite being a war criminal. After joining Shocker, Zol went under a process to receive cybernetic implants, increasing his strength and effectively making him immortal. Zol was placed in charge of Shocker's Middle East branch, bringing a wave of destruction there to build Shocker's utopia. He also developed his own personal regiment within Shocker's forces signified by his personal symbol, the Shocker emblem but with the eagle's head replaced by the head of a wolf. ''Kamen Rider'' Colonel Zol was later called to lead Shocker's Japanese branch to improve its success following resistance from the Kamen Riders. During his time as the head of the branch, Zol enacted several notable schemes, such as one where he abducted children to test the affects of poison gas on them or another where he attempted to split Japan in half using an atom bomb. On Christmas Eve, Zol arranged a meeting with several other high-level executives of Shocker to discuss their ultimate plan "Operation Wolf", which would involve setting loose a Wolf virus to mutate the populous into werewolf kaijin. After a test run of the virus was sighted by a little orphan girl, Zol ordered the girl found and executed in order to ensure their plan would not be leaked out. However, they were unable to track her down before she reported Shocker's plans to Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 and FBI Agent Kazuya Taki. After Hayato and Kazuya infiltrate the party Zol was holding between Shocker executives, Zol assumes his Wolf Man kaijin form to confront the Rider himself. After a lengthy battle, Wolf Man was toppled off a cliff and destroyed by Kamen Rider #2. ''Kamen Rider V3'' Zol later returned after he was resurrected alongside fellow Shocker executives Dr. Shinigami, Ambassador Hell and General Black by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new poison gas called Girard Gamma. When Ambassador Hell was captured by V3 Zol attempted to kill both of them but was stopped by the Great Leader of Destron, who stated that they cannot afford to lose Ambassador Hell, allowing V3 to go as he pleased. He was later killed along with the other Shocker commanders when Destron's base self-destructed. ''Kamen Rider Decade'' Colonel Zol's identity was later taken by Narutaki, who teamed up with Super Doctor Shinigami to form Super Shocker from the remnants of Dai-Shocker. His guise was later lifted after he was knocked away by Doras, prompting Narutaki to flee. Trivia *Zol's Gold Wolf Man form appears as a boss in the video games Kamen Rider Club, Kamen Rider SD: Sortie!! Rider Machines and the Kamen Rider game for the Super Famicom. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Xenophobes Category:Minion Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Oppressors Category:The Heavy Category:Totalitarians Category:Mutated Category:Strategic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Terrorists Category:Pure Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Monsters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Legacy Category:Hegemony Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Revived Category:Military Category:Manga Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics Category:Conspirators Category:Social Darwinists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Elitist Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutilators Category:Muses Category:Master Orator Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes